


Ballerina Legs

by Ednoncosplay



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ednoncosplay/pseuds/Ednoncosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batgirl and Red Hood are on the hunt for Killer Croc!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballerina Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Spent all night writing this and it’s kinda long and crappy but whatever. It expanded on an idea I thought was cute.

Batgirl dropped down the sewer manhole and landed in a three point stance, her muscles remained coiled and ready to spring into action. Before her cape could even fall behind her, she was up with a batarang out and aimed down the dimly lit tunnel that stretched before her. After the dust settled, her eyes adjusted and saw that there was no immediate danger.

“It’s clear!” She called up. Seconds later Red Hood followed, his boots clanging against the ladder loudly with a thud on each rung.

“Dramatic entrance much?” He asked sarcastically as he jumped the last couple of steps. Batgirl narrowed her blue-green eyes at him in a glare but a loud roar echoed through the tunnels and grabbed their attention.

“Come on, Red Nerd, let’s get moving.” Jason shrugged to himself and mentally asked what he did to deserve that while she turned around and lead the way through the maze of tunnels and passages. They’d been responding to an emergency call from the GCPD, a squad of officers had cornered Killer Croc but had gone missing.

“Ugh, I don’t think I can handle this smell much longer.” Batgirl remarked as she held her elbow up and covered her nose.

“I keep telling you to invest in a helmet like mine.” He said as he knocked on it to display it’s sturdiness. “You wouldn’t need to keep cutting your hair short too. Hair isn’t a fire hazard if you tie it up and have a helmet.”

A few months back there was a mishap with an explosion. Some of her hair had been fried, so she ended up getting a pixie cut. She grew to love it and wondered why she didn’t do it sooner.

“I like my hair now, thank you very much.” Batgirl said. Just as she’d finished her sentence, she tripped on something. Jason quickly grabbed her arm before she submerged into the water, saving her from a face full of it.

“Oh god… Is that what I think it is?” Batgirl quietly asked. As she felt around under the surface of the water, it was indeed a freshly dead body of a police officer. She felt her stomach turn as she leaned forward with her hands on her knees.

“See, if you had a helmet, you wouldn’t have to worry about crap getting on your face…” Jason said, leaning against the wall. As he continued to go on with the benefits of a helmet, he was interrupted by two large scaly arms bursting through the brick wall grabbing him and pulling him through.

“Red!” Batgirl yelled out as she heard punches and grunts through the cloud of dust and debris. After a loud roar from Croc there was silence.

“Red?” Batgirl whispered this time. She could barely make out the outline of his body laying on the ground. There was a loud grunt, but it sounded inhuman, definitely not from Red Hood.

“Come and get him, little girl.” A monstrous voice called out. She scowled, not caring much for the tone he was using. Batgirl silently apologized to the dead officer as she searched the body, grabbing a flash bang and pulling the pin before throwing it into the dark and dusty opening in the wall. She hoped Red Hood’s helmet protected him against that.

The mini explosion caused more dust to fly out and Batgirl experienced the ringing in her ears that everyone always talked about. It took her a few seconds to regain her balance, but she willed herself to move fast while she still had the advantage. Charging into the hole in the wall, she found Croc wobbling on his feet holding his head.

Aiming high with heavy kicks, she kept him off balance while her hands prepared a wire lasso at the same time. She made Croc dance to her tune as he stumbled back on one foot then the other, the wire wrapping around his legs and tightening until he tripped over himself with a loud thud. She tied his legs quickly, then managed to tie his arms behind his back as well. After she made sure he was completely secured, she sat on Croc’s back and huffed to catch her breath.

“Hey. You’re alive, right?” She asked as she kicked at Red Hood’s foot.

“Nnnn…” He groaned in acknowledgement, laying in a pile of rubble. It didn’t sound like he was in pain, more like he was waking up from a nap. “See, with a helmet, you don’t need to worry so much about flash bangs either…”

“Okay! I get it.” She interrupted him with her eyes rolling. “Time to get up. Let’s call this in and head home.”

An hour later, after the two alerted the police and saw Croc hauled off in a heavily armored truck, the two vigilantes found their way to the clocktower elevator. They leaned against opposite walls with their arms folded over their chests, mirroring each other in silence.

“…You did good out there, kid.” Jason finally said.

“…Thanks.” Batgirl said with a smile. The elevator door opened once it reached the top and she was the first one to step out and yell “Honey, I’m home!”

“Where have you two been?!” A voice called out. The faint but all too familiar sound of a wheel chair charged in their direction before Barbara Gordon rolled into view. She looked great for her age, considering all the stress that must’ve come along with the job as Oracle.

“Sorry, mom.” Batgirl said, removing her cowl. Sheila Todd, 18 year old daughter of Jason and Barbara, finally took on the mantle of Batgirl. She removed her dirty gloves before running her hands through her black pixie hair a few times.

“Dad can explain. I’m gonna take a shower.” Sheila said, kissing Barbara on the head before walking past her. “Tell him to lay off the helmet preaching.”

Barbara would’ve been flabbergasted if anyone else had just waltzed in and out as quickly as Sheila did, but she was used to it by now. Peering over her glasses, she looked at her husband.

“Well..?” She asked expectantly. Jason walked over to her and removed his helmet, gloves, and jacket, tossing them to the side carelessly. There was more white in his hair than usual and more cracks in his face, but he still wore a smile like a young man.

“…What? She’s my only daughter. I’m trying to convince her to get a helmet for her own safety.” Jason said innocently before crouching to kiss his wife. Barbara playfully slapped his arm before bringing him in for a hug.

“Not about that! Why didn’t you answer my calls? I was trying all night.”

“Oh, we were underground. No reception.” He said as he reached into his pocket. Pulling out his phone, he saw it was smashed, probably from when he was pulled through the wall. Jason frowned and sighed. That was the second phone he destroyed this year.

“And how’d she do?” Barbara asked. Jason got up and behind her chair to push her at a strolling pace.

“She did… great, actually. You’d be proud. She called me Red Nerd.” Jason and Barbara shared a chuckle. “But she took Croc down all by herself. I was wrong about her, she definitely has your ballerina legs. That girl knows how to kick.”

“Croc, huh? That would explain why you two smell so bad.” Barbara looked up at him. “You could use a shower too.”

“Care to join me, Ms. Gordon?” Jason asked with an arched brow and a mischievous smile as they entered their room.

“Not this time, sailor. Seems like you have a lot of scrubbing to do.” She squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I’ll just keep the bed warm for you.”


End file.
